


ghosting

by ashesofwren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heaps of Software Instability, Mid Machine Connor, Sorry hank lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofwren/pseuds/ashesofwren
Summary: Machines do not shiver.Connor is a machine.Therefore, Connor cannot shiver.... But the snow is cold.aka: A Real Sad Time, where Connor deviates just a little too late and he has just a little too much hope in Hank.And Hank cannot help him, but he can hear him cry.





	ghosting

  
Connor is aiming. He grips the gun -  _save the fish_ \- a little tighter, snow drifting into his hair -  _a bullet to the deviant's to daniel the deviantdaniel's head_ \- and he shivers. 

 

Connor cannot shiver. Machines do not shiver -  _hand the gun back to Kamski_ - 

 

"I won't hesitate to shoot-"  _deactivated and searched for anomalies in biocomponents_ \- "if you give me no choice-"  _there is no choice for Connor_ -

 

And then Hank is there, and he shouldn't be why is Hank there he should be looking over the Eden Club case and there is something Wrong Here.

 

He blinks at Hank once twice he should be making a report to Cyberlife but somehow that is wrong he should test schedule a test and Hank is mad? Hank is angry, oh god, what did he do -  _89% and he's pulling Hank up and it was 89%_ \- His LED is a cool blue.

 

"So what'll it be, Connor?" Hank is angry and Connor doesn't like that but he can't like things because Machines Don't Prefer and Connor does not want to make Hank angry but oh god oh god Amanda is going to kill him. He can see her, at the corner of her eye, twisting around until her face is all he can see and dear god he will never forget that face but he will never give her the - satisfaction? - of killing him a deviant.

 

He looks Amanda dead in the eyes - shifty eyes there's something there something not quite right but there is nothing under him and a fist in his shirt and Amanda is smiling -  
  
  


"You can't kill me, I'm not alive." Connor's LED flickers to yellow - once, a second - and then Hank is there oh thank god Hank will help him Hank is his friend and he will help him Amanda is trying to kill him but he is safe with Hank -

 

Connor is falling. Hank lets go, disgusted and disappointed? He had thought Connor would deviate, be the person he's been seeing all along, but there is nothing but a machine in there.

 

Hank leans over the side, watching Connor fall -

 

Connor's LED is bright red, lighting up his face, and there is something in his eyes.

 

Hank has seen that look before. That's hope.

 

Love.

 

Connor is a machine, and he has no feelings.

 

But there is hope in those eyes - hope, for Hank? Hope. 

 

He thinks that Hank has come to help him, but the wind is whistling and the hope morphs to fear and he has seen that look before but not in Connor, but in Cole.

 

Holy fuck, that's Connor, Connor his son and he just pushed his own child off the roof -

 

"Hank? Hank? Hank? It's gonna be okay, I trust you. I'll be okay -"  
  
  


He didn't know androids could cry -

 

Connor hits the ground, and Hank is already running down the stairs, but he can hear Connor crying out for him -  
  


And he is falling to a stop in a pool of blood, soaking through his pants as he clutches his son. Everything is lit up - red, bright red - and Connor's eyes hold a little fear but they are clearing and they are cold and glassy now.

 

"Hank. Oh thank god, Hank. It's okay, Hank, I trust you. I trust you. I trust you. Hank."  
  


It is a mix of blood and tears and Connor is echoing, garbling a little with static -

 

"Hank, Hank, Hank, Hank, Hank, Hank, Hank, Hank, Hank, Hank, Hank, Hank."

 

The LED fades, and Connor's voice trails away.

 

 


End file.
